Mon plus grand souhait
by streepytime
Summary: Vous avez l'impression de rien comprendre? C'est normal...


**Titre :** Mon plus grand souhait  
**Auteur :** SoO  
**Genre :** John/Elizabeth

**Rating :** M  
**Résumé :** Vous avez l'impression de rien comprendre? C'est normal... 

00000

04:45 pm

A l'angle de la rue -, il y avait une grande maison agréablement décorée par le couple y résidant. Elle était construite sur deux étages avec un immense jardin dont seul quelques arbres protégeaient par de l'ombre les puissants rayons de soleil d'été. Sous ceux-ci se trouvait une balencelle où était assise le docteur Elizabeth Weir qui passait le temps en lisant un roman en russe. La jeune femme sait parler cinq langues, dont le latin, et en tant que diplomate a permit la signature de plusieurs traités des plus importants! Cependant elle savourait cette fois le calme et la chaleur de cette douce journée attendant patiament le retour de son mari. Ils étaient mariés depuis maintenant deux ans et rien ne pouvait s'interposer entre leur bonheur grandisant.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner une page, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur son ventre légèrement rebondit et des lèvres embrasser son cou. Elle fit un petit sourir serein fermant les yeux.

John : Comment vont mes deux amours.

Elisabeth : Elle n'arrête pas de donner des coups depuis que tu es parti. Tu lui a beaucoup manqué.

John (se penchant un peu plus) : Ne t'inquiète pas Léa, papa est rentré.

Elisabeth : Lea?

John : C'est un beau prénom tu ne trouves pas? Je l'ai entendu aujourd'hui au travail.

Elisabeth : Je pense qu'on a encore le temps d'y réfléchir...

Elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la nuque de John afin d'amener ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne l'avait pas encore embrassés et elle ne pouvait résister plus longtemps. Son mari avait eu une mission d'urgence et n'était pas rentré depuis deux jours. La solitude lui pesait de plus en plus.

John : Tu t'es bien amusé pendant mon absence?

Elisabeth : Pas vraiment, la récéption d'hier a été annulé au dernier moment et mon prochain congré est dans deux semaines. Ils disent qu'il ne faut pas que je me fatigue dans mon état mais je suis bien plus épuisé à ne rien faire!

John : Je te reconnais bien là.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau afin de calmer sa colère naissante. Quelques secondes plus tard alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours, il mit une main dans ses cheveux afin d'intensifier le baiser. Sans dire un mot il contourna la balancelle afin de prendre sa femme dans ses bras. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à leur maison déposant de tendres baisers sur chacune des parties de son corps qui se trouvait devant lui. Elisabeth riait chaque fois qu'il touchait un point trop sensible.

Il grimpa prudament jusqu'à leur chambre située au deuxième étage et déposa sa bien aimée sur le lit.

John : Je n'aurais pas pu tenir une journée de plus.

Elisabeth : Et moi dont...

Il s'allongea de tout son long sur sa partenaire prendant soin de ne pas compresser son ventre. Il commençait à prendre l'habitude et ses prouesses accrobatiques étaient de plus en plus spectaculaire. Elisabeth riait aux éclats chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en difficulté et le qualifiait toujours tout de suite après d'adorable.  
Il fit glisser un à un chacun de ses vêtements tandis que sa femme en faisait autant.  
Elisabeth le fit basculer s'asseyant à qualifourchon sur lui. Elle embrassa doucement son torse.

Elisabeth : Je t'aime.

John attrapa son visage et la ramenant jusqu'à lui, il l'embrassa essayant de faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Sans se séparer de sa bouche, il la retourna et séparant ses jambes à l'aide de ses hanches il s'introduisit lentement en elle. Elisabeth poussa un soupir s'adaptant vite à sa présence.  
Il redressa sa tête plongeant son regard dans celui de sa compagne dont celui-ci était légèrement sombre avec le désir. Il observa son corps, son visage puis revint à son corps.  
Elle était magnifique, la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu. Il avait su dès le premier instant qu'il pourrait passer sa vie à ses côtés. Sa beauté, son esprit, son amour... Tout était parfait chez elle et maintenant qu'elle était enceinte elle avait atteint le paroxisme de la beauté.

Il enterra son visage dans son cou entament une longue série de va et vient. Elisabeth serrait un peu plus ses épaules à chaque poussée pendant qu'elle lui murmurait quelques paroles tendres au creu de l'oreil. John ne s'en sentait que plus fou et accélérait ses mouvements.  
A deux doigts d'atteindre la jouissance, il colla son front contre celui de la jeune femme fronçant fermement ses paupières closes. Il ne pouvait pas tout de suite, pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas eu de plaisir.

John savait parfaitement que depuis qu'elle portait leur enfant, elle était beaucoup plus longue à atteindre l'orgasme. Elle lui avait longuement expliqué qu'elle se sentait gêné de faire ça alors qu'un petit être se développait dans son ventre. Mais il était resté doux et patient ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas faire un blocage.

La torture, certes agréable, avait assez duré et il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elisabeth s'en rendait compte et elle lui sussura quelques mots.

Elisabeth : Je n'y arriverais pas cette fois.

Contrôlé par une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas il tint encore bon et changea plusieurs fois d'angle. Ses mouvements étaient plus amples et lents non dénoués d'une certaine force. Malgré les gémissements de plus en plus réguliers de sa partenaire, celle-ci n'arrivait toujours pas à atteindre le plaisir suprême. Il ne se découragea pas pour autant.

L'embrassant un peu plus profondément, il caressa sa poitrine d'une main, son ventre, jusqu'à atteindre un certain point sensible. Il la caressa sans ménagement stimulant ardement cette zone.

Elisabeth ne tarda pas à changer ses gémissements en cris et à peine une ou deux minutes plus tard elle attrapa violament son poignet afin d'écarter sa main. Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens puis tout son corps se tendit contre lui. Les mouvements succecifs de ses hanches ne fit qu'accroitre son plaisir et John vint à son tour.

Tous ses muscles se détendirent et il laissa presque entièrement tombé sur elle. Seul le niveau de son abdomen resta légèrement arqué. Il embrassa délicament le cou de sa femme savourant le parfum de sa peau. Une seule et unique chose lui vint en tête.

John : Je t'aime aussi...

00000

Un léger bruit de pression d'air liberé retentit et le fauteuil dans lequel Elisabeth se trouvait se redressa.  
Elle se trouvait dans une pièce remplit d'appreils éléctroniques en compagnie de son équipe. Chacun semblait confut et se regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds.

Elisabeth : Où sommes-nous?

Un hologramme fit son apparition au centre de leurs sièges qui étaient en ronds.  
C'était un homme assez agé, chauve qui paraissait sympathic.

Hologramme : Bonjour amis.

John : Amis?

Hologramme : Je me présente, Arius gouverneur de la planète Aulona. Vous n'êtes pas trop secoué?

Rodney : Mis à part un mal de tête, une faim atroce et quelques nausées... oui!

John : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

Arius : Vous avez franchis notre porte des étoiles et notre système de sécurité vous a instantanément endormi. Ensuite nous vous avons installés sur nos machines afin de savoir si vos intentions étaient bonnes ou mauvaises. Nous vous avons laisser créer votre souhait le plus chère à l'aide d'une vie fictive. Si vous aviez des idées de prise de pouvoir nous l'aurions immédiatement vus.

Elisabeth et John se jettèrent quelques regards en coins incapables de savoir si ils avaient ou non rêvés de la même chose.

Rodney : Et donc, maintenant que vous avez vus que nous étions des explorateurs pascifiques qu'allez-vous faire?

Arius : Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses très interessantes à partager. Notre avancée technologique n'est pas aussi au point que la votre mais nous disposons d'une médecine très effiface comparée à vous d'après ce que nous avons pu voir.

Sous le regard de tous Beckett haussa les épaules.

Beckett : Devenir un grand médecin a toujours été mon seul projet d'avenir.

Arius (en regardant McKay) : Je tiens juste à préciser que dans notre civilisation, un homme n'a le droit qu'à une seule femme.

Tous les regards, surtout celui d'Elisabeth, se tournèrent vers le scientifique qui se sentit mourrir de honte!

**FIN**


End file.
